Vehicle brake systems may include an input apparatus having a master cylinder that generates a brake hydraulic pressure according to an operation amount of a brake operator (for example, refer to JP-2012-210879-A).
In an input apparatus of JP-2012-210879-A, a stroke sensor is connected to a brake operator. The stroke sensor detects an actual stroke amount (a depression amount from an original position) that is an operation amount of the brake operator. The detected operation amount is converted into an electric signal to be outputted to a motor cylinder unit or the like that generates a brake hydraulic pressure by using a piston that is driven by a motor that functions as a drive source.
In such input apparatus, since the stroke sensor is connected to the brake operator, it may be necessary to ensure the space for installing the stroke sensor, and to spend the number of assembling man-hours for installing the input apparatus in the vehicle.
One object of the invention is to provide a brake system input apparatus that can easily ensure space in a vehicle where the brake system input apparatus is installed and can reduce the number of assembling man-hours in installing the same input apparatus in the vehicle and a vehicle brake system installing the brake system input apparatus.